Cells normally maintain a balance between protein synthesis, folding, trafficking, aggregation, and degradation, referred to as protein homeostasis, utilizing sensors and networks of pathways (Sitia et al., Nature 426: 891-894, 2003; Ron et al., Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol 8: 519-529, 2007). The cellular maintenance of protein homeostasis, or proteostasis, refers to controlling the conformation, binding interactions, location and concentration of individual proteins making up the proteome. Protein folding in vivo is accomplished through interactions between the folding polypeptide chain and macromolecular cellular components, including multiple classes of chaperones and folding enzymes, which minimize aggregation (Wiseman et al., Cell 131: 809-821, 2007). Whether a given protein folds in a certain cell type depends on the distribution, concentration, and subcellular localization of chaperones, folding enzymes, metabolites and the like (Wiseman et al.). Cystic fibrosis and other maladies of protein misfolding arise as a result of an imbalance in the capacity of the protein homeostasis (proteostasis) environment to handle the reduced energetic stability of misfolded, mutated proteins that are critical for normal physiology (Balch et al., Science 319, 916-9 (2008); Powers, et al., Annu Rev Biochem 78, 959-91 (2009); Hutt et al., FEBS Lett 583, 2639-46 (2009)).
Cystic Fibrosis (CF) is caused by mutations in the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR) gene which encodes a multi-membrane spanning epithelial chloride channel (Riordan et al., Annu Rev Biochem 77, 701-26 (2008)). Approximately ninety percent of patients have a deletion of phenylalanine (Phe) 508 (ΔF508) on at least one allele. This mutation results in disruption of the energetics of the protein fold leading to degradation of CFTR in the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). The ΔF508 mutation is thus associated with defective folding and trafficking, as well as enhanced degradation of the mutant CFTR protein (Qu et al., J Biol Chem 272, 15739-44 (1997)). The loss of a functional CFTR channel at the plasma membrane disrupts ionic homeostasis (Cl−, Na+, HCO3−) and airway surface hydration leading to reduced lung function (Riordan et al.). Reduced periciliary liquid volume and increased mucus viscosity impede mucociliary clearance resulting in chronic infection and inflammation, phenotypic hallmarks of CF disease (Boucher, J Intern Med 261, 5-16 (2007)). In addition to respiratory dysfunction, ΔF508 CFTR also impacts the normal function of additional organs (pancreas, intestine, gall bladder), suggesting that the loss-of-function impacts multiple downstream pathways that will require correction.
In addition to cystic fibrosis, mutations in the CFTR gene and/or the activity of the CFTR channel has also been implicated in other conditions, including for example, congenital bilateral absence of vas deferens (CBAVD), acute, recurrent, or chronic pancreatitis, disseminated bronchiectasis, asthma, allergic pulmonary aspergillosis, smoking-related lung diseases, such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), dry eye disease, Sjogren's syndrome and chronic sinusitis, (Sloane et al. (2012), PLoS ONE 7(6): e39809.doi:10.1371/journal. pone.0039809; Bombieri et al. (2011), J Cyst Fibros. 2011 June; 10 Suppl 2:S86-102; (Albert et al. (2008). Clinical Respiratory Medicine, Third Ed., Mosby Inc.; Levin et al. (2005), Invest Ophthalmol Vis Sci., 46(4):1428-34; Froussard (2007), Pancreas 35(1): 94-5).
There remains a need in the art for compounds, compositions and methods of increasing CFTR activity as well as for methods of treating CF, other CFTR-related diseases, and other maladies of protein misfolding.